¡No llegues tarde!
by Juan-Nikte-Xoconostle
Summary: Una vida monótona siempre tiene la oportunidad de resurgir, aunque sea demasiado tarde... Advertencia: muerte de un personaje .


UKxUSA  
>One-Shot<br>Advertencia: es asquerosamente angst, así que corran por pañuelos y una tina para las lágrimas

-

"Sálvame.. Ayúdame… Me estoy muriendo…"

-¡Ah!

Desperté sobresaltado, terriblemente nervioso. ¿Qué demonios estaba soñando? ¿Por qué soñé eso? Preocupado, miré hacia un lado de la cama. Estaba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente, sin que nada alterara su impertubable paz. Risueño, me acerco hacia tus cálidos labios, bañados por una deliciosa luz matinal…

-Despierta, holgazán…-susurro en tu oído.  
>-¡Uwah, no hagas cosas tan asquerosas tan temprano!-despertaste abruptamente, obviamente fastidiado.<br>-¿¡Qué dijiste, idiota?-pregunto furioso. Innegablemente, esa reacción no era la que esperaba…  
>-Nada, nada…-dijiste, sonriendo traviesamente-Buenos días, Igirisu.<br>-Al fin te dignaste a saludar como se debe…-exclamé resignado-En fin, buenos días, América.  
>-Y, ¿qué hay para desayunar?<br>-¡Todavía no despiertas bien, y ya estás pensando en comer!-grito, demasiado exaltado.  
>-Lógico, dormí demasiado poco por tu culpa, y tengo mucha hambre. Y además, los héroes necesitan alimentarse bien.<br>-¡Cállate, torpe!-respondo apenado.  
>-Es que es en serio, ¿a quién se le ocurre discutir a las 2 de la mañana, solamente porque se me olvidó sacar la basura? Los héroes siempre deben descansar como se debe.<br>-¡Precisamente por eso, no seas sucio! ¡Y deja de decir "héroe" cada 5 segundos!  
>-Así déjalo, tenemos que ir a trabajar, y tengo muchas cosas qué hacer. Los héroes deben cumplir sus obligaciones…<br>-Ya cierra esa bocota…

Un día típico; no sé cómo terminó todo así, pero siempre nos levantamos peleando; almorzamos discutiendo; nos vamos a dormir enojados; ¡siempre que estamos juntos, nunca falta una pequeña diferencia, algo que aliente nuestra furia, y empecemos a discutir hasta la noche! Estoy harto de esta situación…

-¡Igirisu, dime cuando termines de bañarte!-gritas desde la cocina.  
>-¡Déjame ducharme en paz!-respondo frenético.<br>-¡No te hice nada, no me grites así!  
>-¡Haz el desayuno, acabaré pronto!<br>-¡De acuerdo, pero no te enojes!

Cesaron los gritos y la interrogación; satisfecho, me dedico a asearme cómodamente. Bajo, y encuentro a América, sentado, leyendo tranquilamente el periódico, esperado que yo terminara.

-Listo, es todo tuyo.-expreso, un poco sonrojado.  
>-¡Ya era hora, el desayuno se está comenzando a enfriar!-dijiste burlonamente.<br>-¿Estás tratando de decir que soy lento?-pregunté irritado.  
>-No dije nada…-opinaste, manifestando una leve sonrisa.<p>

Tratando de no perder la compostura, dejo el tema en paz; me senté, tomando automáticamente mi taza de té, encendiendo el televisor para ver las noticias; nadie levantó la voz, todo transcurrió "normalmente"; me sentí un poco confuso, aunque no sabía exactamente porqué: ese sueño tan perturbador, me hizo sentirme preocupado, quería estar a solas, tratar de descifrarlo; -"¡Bah, son tonterías mías! Esa clase de cosas nunca nos pasarían!"-me dije. Claramente, nuestra vida era la monotonía en estado puro; todo transcurría con absoluta regularidad; pero, sin saber la razón, me sentía triste, solo; no podía sentir realmente, como hace mucho tiempo, que Alfred estaba del todo conmigo…

-Bien, me tengo que ir a trabajar…-te levantaste de tu silla, caminando hacia la sala.  
>-Ajá…-dije, aún sumido en mis pensamientos.<br>-¿No quieres que te lleve?  
>-No, no es necesario; ayer trajeron el auto, me iré en él.<br>-Como quieras, yo me iré en la moto.  
>-¿En ese cacharro? Te vas a terminar estrellando contra un árbol, si sigues montándote en esa cosa.<br>-Prefiero montarme sobre otra "cosa", Igirisu…-me murmuraste al oído, con una voz demasiado sensual.  
>-¡Pervertido, no digas esas cosas tan sucias!-grité, demasiado avergonzado.<br>-Guarda silencio, y bésame…

Llevaste mis labios hacia tu boca; no tuve tiempo de responder a nada, porque tus ardientes comisuras estaban devorando mi mente; derribando los cojines del sofá, te recosté dulcemente; palpé tus fuertes brazos, tu amplia espalda, tu prominente abdomen; no lo podía negar, todo de ti me hacía perder la cordura, hasta el más débil gesto o gemido; clamabas a gritos que profanara tu ser, extasiándome hasta la locura…

-¡Igirisu, más fuerte, por favor…!  
>-¡América, todo tú me pertenece, nunca te dejaré ir…!<br>-¡El que debería decir eso…!  
>-¡Lo sé, pero te juro que no soporto más esto…!<br>-Arthur…  
>-Alfred…<p>

Estallando en placer, derramé mi líquido dentro de Alfred…

-¡Ah, qué horror!-exclamo, demasiado frenético.  
>-Cálmate, ni que fuera la primea vez-proferiste, obviamente alegre.<br>-¡Silencio, idiota!-grité-¡Qué no ves que hicimos "eso" en plena sala! ¡Qué pasaría si alguien nos vio por la ventana!-elevo aún más la voz.  
>-Tranquilo, sabes que a esta hora nadie viene…-dijiste sereno.<br>-Eso es cier… ¡Uwah, mira la hora que es!-le dije, mostrándote mi reloj de pulso.  
>-Calma, calma, no llegaremos tan tarde.<br>-¡¿Qué no? ¡Por si no lo sabes, no quiero romper mi récord de puntualidad, y así será hasta que me muera!  
>-Haz lo que quieras-proferiste, levemente sonriente.<br>-¡Pues eso es lo que haré!  
>-¡No llegues tarde, hoy haré hamburguesas para la cena!-exclamaste, riendo un poco.<br>-¡No quiero comer por vigésima vez esos sándwiches gordos y horribles!-grité furioso  
>-¡Para tu información, no saben mal, en cambio, tu comida sí que es veneno puro!-sugeriste.<br>-¡Vete al diablo, idiota retardado!

Corro hacia la puerta, con mi portafolios y mi saco en mano, muy irritado. ¡No comprendo, cómo ese idiota puede tomar tan a la ligera todo! Le doy un tremendo portazo a la puerta del coche, y acelero como loco. Apenas podía ponerle atención al tráfico, porque mi cerebro estaba en otra cosa…

-¡Vaya idiota redomado que es! ¡¿Qué no puede tomar sus responsabilidades con más seriedad? Además de ser desconsiderado, patán, lujurioso, glotón, despilfarrador, zoquete, hueco de la cabeza, torpe, tarado…!-me detuve, estupefacto. ¿Era posible que no pudiera pensar ni una sola cosa positiva de él? ¿Desde cuándo pasó esto? ¿Por qué llegué a esto? No me es muy fácil pensar en él de otra manera, así que puedo imaginar lo que me costará…

-¡Vamos, Igirisu, eres un país muy fuerte, puedes hacer lo que sea!-pienso, tratando de darme ánimos-A ver… América es muy… ¿Torpe? ¡No, no, eso no! A ver, otra posibilidad… América es… ¿Imbécil, torpe, inútil? Demonios, no puede ser…

Me recargo sobre el volante, extremadamente cansado de pensar todo eso. Es increíble que no piense ninguna acción buena de él… De imprevisto, llegó una ola masiva de recuerdos, que creí haberlos relegado…

-"¡Igirisu, eres tierno cuando te enfadas…!" "¡Igirisu, yo cocino, porque echarás a perder la comida..!" "Igirisu, ¿quieres pasar toda una vida a mi lado, aunque parezca que no podemos estar en paz? Yo te cuidaré, te ayudaré cuando lo necesites, pelearé a tu lado aún si me cuesta la vida, secaré tus lágrimas cuando estés triste, te amaré cuando sientas que estás solo… Por eso, te pido que seas mi eterno amor…"

-Ese idiota, sólo hace cosas innecesarias…-susurro, con una sonrisa en el rostro…-Ya sé, hoy llegaré temprano a casa, cocinaré como nunca, y le diré todo lo que pienso, aunque nos vamos a enfadar de nuevo, pero quiero expresarle todo, aunque me dé mucha pena…-pienso, con una alegría desbordante, dirigiéndome al trabajo…

-Es lindo cuando se sonroja…

Salí de casa, completamente absorto en mis pensamientos, apenas alcanzando a ver cómo Igirisu cerró intempestivamente esa pobre puerta.

-¡Guh, qué bueno que no soy yo!-exclamé, agradecido de no haber recibido tal furia.

Me subí a mi moto, me puse mi casco favorito, y emprendí mi huida. Realmente, me preocupaba la actitud de Igirisu. Ya no es tan escandaloso como antes, cuando no lo podía calla ni poniéndole cinta adhesiva. Su actitud se volvió un poco fría, taciturna, indiferente… ¿Está aburrido? ¿Se cansó de mí? ¿Ya no me ama…? ¡Ah, creo que necesito poner en orden mi cabeza!

-No lo sé, pero creo que necesita algo…-formulé esa cuestión en mi cabeza.-¿Querrá más espacio en la cama? ¿Desea hacer más seguido la comida, a pesar de que sabe horrible? ¿Quiere que reduzca mi necesidad de "hacerme suyo"? Bueno, eso último lo dudo por completo, pero no comprendo qué quiere…-miré hacia el cielo, y pensé como nunca, tanto, que me comenzó a doler la cabeza…

-Quizás sea algo que no pueda ver…-musité. Empecé a recordar todo, desde que llegamos ahí, hasta hoy… No había cambiando nada en grande, solamente que se fue acumulando el silencio, la frialdad, la impavidez… -¡Por supuesto, soy un grandísimo idiota, cómo no me di cuenta de eso! ¡El rechazo, esa extraña actitud, esas rutinarias acciones…! Igirisu, perdón por no darme cuenta a tiempo, pero te prometo cambiar eso hoy, porque un héroe no deja las cosas como están, siempre tiene que mejorarlas… ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?

Un auto intransigente me cerró el paso, accidentalmente; traté de esquivarlo, pero sólo conseguí estamparme contra él; el impacto fue horrible, el conductor salió volando a través del parabrisas, y yo compacté mi clavícula sobre mis pulmones. Tenía mucho miedo, el aire comenzaba a faltarme, cada vez más y más; temí por mi vida, tenía tantas cosas qué decirle, tantas cosas qué hacer junto a él, tantas cosas qué vivir a su lado, y ahora, la muerte me quita toda esperanza de ver realizarse todos esos sueños…

-Igirisu, siento no poder decírtelo, ¿pero sabías que ni en este estado, me arrepiento de amarte tanto…?-expreso una leve sonrisa, dejándome llevar por mi dolor, recordando cuánto pude estar con Igirisu, todo lo que pude hacer y decirle, pero en cambio no lo hice, olvidando que no soy eterno, y postergando esas dulces palabras, que deseaban salir de mi boca…-Lo siento, no podré llegar a tiempo… Te amo…-susurro, cerrando mis ojos, olvidando que alguna vez estuve vivo…

Fin.


End file.
